1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of wooden roof trusses, of the kind including a bottom chord and at least one upper chord obliquely disposed in relation to the bottom chord, webs being connected between these chords.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of a set of such roof trusses it is customary to calculate, with the aid of a computer program, the composition of each truss according to span and loading, in the course of which the length and end cut geometry of each web, and its position in a truss, are determined. In a given set of trusses for a roofing job, there will be a great number of different webs which must be cut and correctly located during assembly.